This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Vaccines based on recombinant proteins avoid toxicity and anti-vector immunity associated with live vaccine (e.g., viral) vectors, but their immunogenicity is poor, particularly for CD8+ T-cell responses. The major aim of this project is to develop synthetic particles carrying antigens and adjuvants to elicit robust humoral and cellular immune responses. Toward this goal, we synthesized novel lipid-based nanoparticles, called interbilayer-crosslinked multilamellar vesicles (ICMVs), and sought to characterize these particles in detail using cryo-EM at National Center for Macromolecular Imaging at Baylor College of Medicine